


drabble (Leia/Mara)

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - Various
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia likes Mara's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble (Leia/Mara)

"I always wanted red hair."

As much as she trusts the woman, Mara has to steel herself not to flinch when Leia reaches out. Seeing this, or perhaps sensing it, Leia draws her hand back.

"It's all right," Mara says.

Leia curls a strand around her fingers. "Growing up, Winter and I used to play with each others' hair. Trying different hairstyles ... you know."

"No. I don't," Mara finds herself admitting. "I never had a friend. Or a sister."

Leia's hands become bolder, stroking, sending a shudder through Mara. And then she begans to massage her scalp.

Mara moans.


End file.
